


Fire and Frost

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Also I was watching a cartoon when this idea came to me so I blame that, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, I'm soft for these two, Metahuman Caitlin Snow, Metahuman Lily Stein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: After the particle accelerator, Caitlin finds she has new powers and embraces them by becoming a vigilante. Turns out she's not the only one.





	1. Snow by Day, Frost at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fezwearingjellybananas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin left STAR Labs behind after the accelerator, but discovering her powers kept her in touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fezwearingjellybananas asked: Or maybe 215 and Snowlily?  
> (#215- “You’re too damn cute.”)
> 
> My computer crashed twice when I tried to write a cute morning scene, so I started writing a new thing and it became this. I already posted on Tumblr, but I was too tired to crosspost to AO3 and I've had a few very long days.

Caitlin barely made it into the elevator before the doors closed. She’d be able to make it to work in the nick of time now. Usually she tried to get to the lab within ten minutes before she was supposed to be there, and she could get coffee on her way. However, sleeping through her first alarm had prevented that from happening today. If there hadn’t been that bank heist and car chase at the end of her patrol, she would have woken up sooner. 

Balancing her real life with being a vigilante wasn’t easy. Ever since she had gained powers from the particle accelerator, Caitlin had taken to the streets as Frost in the night. There had been no way she was just going to sit idle after getting abilities. If she could help one person, stop one crime, with her abilities, then there was no stopping her, not even the CCPD calling for her arrest.

At least she wasn’t the only one who they wanted to arrest.

The muffled noise of the Star Wars theme from her pocket alerted her that Cisco was calling her. Caitlin answered it as soon as the doors opened on the floor below hers. “Hey.”

“Hey, are you at work yet?” her best friend asked.

“Almost,” Caitlin answered. “I overslept so now I’m hurrying.”

“If you had stayed at STAR Labs, you wouldn’t have had to hurry to work.”

“I need a steady paying job, and Dr. McGee was happy to have me on board. Plus I needed to get away from what happened.”

“I know,” Cisco sighed on the other end. “I’ve got some good news though.”

“Oh?” Caitlin exited the elevator doors. 

“Our patient had a spike in brain activity. Hartley thinks he’s going to wake up soon.”

“That’s great news,” she smiled, even though he couldn’t see it. “I’ll stop by after work today. See you then?”

“Yeah. Oh, I can give you the new suit then too!”

“Awesome. Talk to you later.”

When she made her way into her lab, Caitlin yawned as she dumped her coat over her chair. She really wished that she had woken up in time to get some coffee. Now it’d take a little longer to get into the flow of the workday.

“Coffee?”

Caitlin turned to her left to see Lily Stein holding a cup out to her. She had started working at Mercury Labs around the same time as Caitlin had, so they’d grown close. They were both looking to move past the STAR Labs disaster, with Caitlin having lost her fiancee and Lily’s father reported missing.

“Thank you so much,” she said, taking the cup from Lily, the warmth seeping through into her fingers. “I didn’t have time to make it to Jitters this morning.”

“Yeah, I got your text that you were running late, so I stopped by on my way over and got you your usual,” Lily blushed. “I’ve just been with you there so many times that I’m able to remember it now.”

“Thank you so much,” Caitlin sighed as she took a sip of the still surprisingly hot coffee. “I owe you one.

“You’re too damn cute,” Lily shook her head. “You don’t owe me a thing. I wanted to.”

Caitlin felt herself blush now. “So, uh, I have those notes on the thermal testing you needed.”

The two descended into their normal science babble and work flow. Caitlin happily enjoyed her coffee, growing more and more alert. She didn’t even bother to wonder how it was still possibly hot even though Jitters was at least ten minutes away from Mercury Labs if one wanted to get to work right on time.

* * *

 

As night fell upon Central City, Caitlin visited STAR Labs and checked on the coma patient there. He was in fact doing better, and agreed with Hartley that he’d soon wake up. Cisco also gave her the new suit he’d been developing for her vigilante identity. Hartley knew about her powers, but Dr. Wells didn’t, which was how they were intent on keeping it. The less people knew, the better.

Powered up with her white hair and blue eyes, Caitlin set out patrolling the city, especially in the higher risk areas. Cisco had given her a comm link that went back to his apartment, where he and Hartley were her eyes and ears. She coasted from rooftop to rooftop on slides of ice, dropping down to the street whenever trouble arose. 

Tonight was looking pretty quiet though. She’d stopped a couple muggings and two assaults so far and her thoughts had wandered. There was another vigilante who was patrolling Central City who’d started hitting the streets around the same time as her. While Caitlin was cold and ice, this woman was heat and flame. Cisco had taken to calling her Firebird after she’d flown off into the sky surrounded by wisps of fire. There were times where they’d unexpectedly team up together to stop bigger operations, enough times for Caitlin to have developed a crush on her. 

“Cait,” Cisco’s voice interrupted her train of thought. “Silent alarms got tripped at two stores on Greenbush.”

“Both are Santini properties,” Hartley added. “The whole street is owned by them. I have a feeling you’re in for a mob fight.”

“On my way,” Caitlin began to form an ice slide towards the destination.

By the time she was there, Santini properties were indeed being robbed by a group trying to make a name for themselves. Caitlin didn’t like getting involved with the mob, but a crime was still a crime. She spiraled down and shot out a handful of icicles at a group of thieves in front of a jewelry store. This was followed by a wave of cold that sent them sprawling back. 

“If you want to get your hands on some ice, I’d be glad to help,” she snarled, cold mist pouring over her hands. 

One raised his gun. Caitlin sent out a blast of cold, freezing it to his hand. Out of the corner of her eye, another man was running for a car. His feet were frozen to the ground in an instant. Before she could turn again, she heard the click of a gun. She couldn’t stop a speeding bullet, so she stopped.

“End of the line, Frost,” a sneer said. “Although if we could use a pretty face with all that power on our side.”

“Pass.”

“Then we’ll just get you out of the way.”

Warmth tickled the back of her neck and the pressure of the gun disappeared. “Because threatening a woman is how you get her to join you?”

Caitlin turned to see Firebird standing in the middle of the street. Red flames flickered along her hands and the sleeves of her orange and black jacket. A black mask with small orange flames along it covered part of her face, the rest framed by short brown hair. A scowl was on her face as she regarded the wannabe mobsters, but softened into a smile when she looked at Caitlin.

“Are you okay?” she asked her.

“Yeah,” Caitlin nodded, raising her hands to create a wall of ice to protect them from a sudden outbreak of gunfire. “But I think we have a problem to take care of. What do you say, Firebird?”

Firebird grinned. “Always happy to help you, Frost.”

“You’re too damn cute,” Caitlin began to rise on ice. “Shall we?”

“After you.”

They rose above the wall and came down upon the mobsters. Within minutes, they were all unconscious or too dazed to move. Police sirens were getting closer, so the vigilantes quickly made an escape to the rooftop a block over. From there, they watched the arrests get made.

“Thanks for coming to my rescue,” Caitlin told Firebird.

“You’ve had my back before,” Firebird replied. “It’s fair that I watch yours.”

Caitlin smiled. “Ever thought of doing this more often? The teaming up.”

“We do work together pretty well. How about we meet here over by the fountain on the eastside?”

“It’s a date, Firebird.”

The other woman blushed as she walked over to the edge of the rooftop. “See you then.”

Caitlin watched as she took off in a burst of fire, a bright light above Central City.

“So how long before you tell her you like her?” Cisco asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a sequel. IDK. I need to fulfill my own Snowlily needs.
> 
> Kudos and reviews are great!


	2. Girl on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily runs late in the day and runs into someone at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I couldn't stay away from this AU for long. Decided that I'd do Lily's side of the story.
> 
> I don't know what my fic schedule is going to be over the next few months. Hopefully I'll still be able to post works.

Five more minutes were famous last words for Lily Stein. She remembered having thought them when the first alarm went off. Now the third had gone off, which meant she should have been ready to leave by now. She’d stripped out of the Firebird jacket she’d fallen sleep in and managed to clean herself up enough for work. By the time Lily was hopping out the door, she was already running super late for work. This was not her finest hour.

What she wouldn’t have given to have superspeed as a power instead.

               Once she got to work, Lily glanced up at the towering Mercury Labs, wishing she could just fly up to her workspace instead of having to take the elevator. But a woman flying up surrounded by fiery energy would raise a lot of attention, not to mention expose her identity as Firebird. Taking the elevator and being late was what she was going to have to work with. At least she hadn’t slept in an extra hour.

               When she got up to her floor, Caitlin Snow was on the phone with someone. Lily felt her heart do a little flip flop when she looked at her. They’d both started working here a few months ago. From the first time they’d met, Lily had found herself attracted to Caitlin. The other woman was brilliant, kind, and drop-dead gorgeous, even if she did take some time to warm up too. They always worked well together and looked out for each other at work.

               However, Lily doubted that her feelings were mutual. Caitlin had told her she used to work at STAR Labs with her fiancée, Ronnie Raymond. He’d died in the particle accelerator disaster after some quick thinking to direct the explosion to reduce the death toll, but it meant locking himself inside when it went off. Caitlin had listened to him die and left STAR Labs as a result, eventually coming to work at Mercury. She still grieved over him, not that Lily could blame her. Her own father had gone missing the same night that Ronnie had died.

“I’ll be by later tonight,” Caitlin was saying as Lily came to her station and clocked in. “Okay, bye, Cisco.”

She hung up and turned to Lily. “I was beginning to worry you weren’t coming. Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Lily nodded. “I just overslept.”

Caitlin winced. “Been there.”

“Yeah, well, I know better for next time.”

That was a lie, she wasn’t cutting back on her time on the streets. Well, maybe half an hour couldn’t hurt.

“How was dinner with your mom last night?” Caitlin asked.

A lump settled in the back of her throat. “The police came to talk to her yesterday about my dad.”

Caitlin set down the dropper. “What did they say?”

“Due to the lack of evidence and the concurrence of the particle accelerator exploding the night he was last heard from-”

“Lily, what did they say?”

“There are other more pressing cases that need focus right now. Dad missing isn’t one of them. They’re suggesting he might have skipped town, but he wouldn’t do that. I know he wouldn’t!”

Caitlin rested her hand on Lily’s arm. “I’m so sorry, Lily. If there’s anything I can do…”

“I’ll let you know,” Lily nodded, placing her hand over Caitlin’s, taking comfort in its coolness. “But even if the police are giving up, I won’t stop looking for my dad. I’m going to find out what happened.”

* * *

 

               Lily had been in front of STAR Labs the night the particle accelerator exploded, trying to find her father in the crowd before the ripple of energy had knocked her into a post. The hospital diagnosed her with a concussion and some bruises that would need icing before sending her home. In the week following the disaster, she’d started to think she was getting sick when she started running a fever. Then she went to bed sweating and woke up feeling fine, except her mattress had burned away beneath her.

               A few tests on herself later confirmed to Lily that something had changed within her on a cellular level, probably as a result of the particle accelerator explosion.  She could generate and manipulate fire, then found out she could fly with it. As much as she was tempted to tell someone, she couldn’t forget how the military had taken all the data on her father’s project. Who was to say they wouldn’t find out what Lily Stein was able to do and take her as well? The last thing her mother needed was another family member vanishing.

               Even with the potential threat of the military targeting her, she couldn’t ignore what she could do with these powers. Lily Stein couldn’t show the world what she could do, but perhaps someone else could. The Arrow did it and so had the Canary, but both had to be real, normal civilians who no one would suspect of vigilantism. With a few classes at the gym to toughen up, Lily began to take to the streets at night to stop crime.

               It wasn’t long into her journey when she first crossed paths with Frost. Both of them had gotten wind of a drug transport and struck at the same time. From there, they continued to run into each other before finally agreeing two vigilantes were better than one. The other woman was quite literally the ice to her fire. She had been the one to give Lily the Firebird name. Lily didn’t know what she’d do without Frost and was eternally grateful to have her.

However, something was off about the icy vigilante tonight.

“You okay?” Lily asked as they made sure the would-be rapist was incapacitated and the woman he’d stalked was on her way to safety.

Frost glanced over at her as they took off to the rooftop. “Fine.”

“No, something’s off,” Lily landed gently, the flames around her flickering away as she did. “Did something happen?”

“Not exactly,” Frost shook her head and hopped off her ice slide. “I thought I saw someone watching me this morning.”

“Like in your house?”

“More like when I was going to work. It wasn’t long, and I’m not sure I even saw it right. I’ve had some late nights.”

“And here I thought it was just me,” Lily joked, but the humor failed to reach her companion. “I know we agreed not to get into civilian lives, but maybe consider calling the police.”

Frost scoffed, “Sure, I’ll call the police on a ghost. Besides, I’m not even sure if it was who I thought it was.”

“Well,” Lily mused. “If they ever come around again, tell someone. I don’t want someone to murder you in your sleep.”

Finally, a smile slipped out of Frost. “Thanks. I’m gonna take off for the night. Sun’ll be up in a few hours.”

“Good plan.”

Frost slide off into the night. Lily watched the ice slide curve and twist around buildings before generating her own way of getting home. As she flew back, something below caught her eye. When Lily swooped down, she discovered a homeless man in rags stumbling towards the underpass of a bridge. She contemplated helping him out before noticing that he seemed to be holding fire in his hands.

“Hey, mister!” she shouted, causing him to stop. “You okay?”

The man turned towards her. His face was young, framed by matted and overgrown hair. Something was familiar about him, but Lily couldn’t remember what.

“Leave us alone,” he barked. “I don’t need help from some vigilante.”

Suddenly, he winced and grabbed his head. Lily stepped towards him cautiously. “Look, can I get you somewhere? I’m worried about-“

“Leave. Us. Alone!”

He turned towards her and burst into flames. Lily took a step back but didn’t try to run or fly. She let bands of fire encircle her wrists as she watched the man, who seemed fine despite being on fire, throw a blast of flames at her. The force of it knocked her down while the flames washed over her like hot water. As she sat up, the man now was flying into the sky and out of her sight.

Then Lily remembered why he looked familiar. She’d seen a picture of him before, one that Caitlin had in her space. Her friend had told stories about him and her other friend, Cisco, to her before. Hell, Caitlin still was dealing with what had happened the night she lost him.

Except none of that explained why Ronnie Raymond was alive and could catch on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering a part 3 that takes place around 1x01 of the Flash where Barry finds out he's not the first metahuman.
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
